2007-09-28
This is what happened on Friday, September 28, 2007 in stories (or scenes) that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy At lunch, Starbright attempts to mess with Alyss. After a bit of back and forth, Alyss dresses Starbright in a baby's romper and diaper. Starbright runs away.A Little R&R 2: Part 2 In Powers Lab, Amy is a Exemplar, so she heads for the Devisor lab and spends time fabricating parts she's going to need the next time she's a devisor. On the way back, she runs into Gravmax. She gets rid of him easily because there are too many witnesses for him to try anything. Then she has a burnout. Darqueheart walks with her back to Hawthorn. Tansy Walcutt gets the go-ahead on telepathic intervention to treat her mother’s Munchausen Syndrome. The first attempt will be in three days. Professor Geintz will monitor.The Banshee's Tale Imp is cleaning up after her last class. She adds two more listening devices placed by the Secret Squirrels, and then decides to put the entire collection next to a radio playing polka music. She dodges Roland Williams and convinces Dr. Bellows to come to the entertainment that night.Imp 5: Head over Tail, Part 1 Ace, the leader of the Intelligence Cadet Corps, emphasizes that they have to find out what the Imp is doing - after all Roland Williams says she’s up to no good. He assigns Geist to shadow Mischief, who’s been seen with her. That evening, Alyss is playing Uno with some other kids. Then she talks a bit with Amy, who is hiding out from the fallout from the devisor brownies incident. They go to Alyss room, and Amy finally gets the story of her real relationship with Lady Havoc. Imp has set up a Karaoke night at the Flying Blue Squirrel. Lots of fun was had by all. In Seattle Several more kids who sat next to Adam have hallucinations. On the way home, Adam gets chased by Slippery, Spot (sort of a were-dalmation) and Vindigo, who seem to want to kill him to “send the MCO a message”. He deals with them and then heads home, where he discovers his hair has changed color and he has a burnout.Absinthe Liberty Island to outside of Hartland, Wisconsin Nina is on Liberty Island at a Liberty League session. When she’s ushered out, she decides to call home, and finds that Paradigm has kidnapped her family.Nerves of Steel: Part 3 In Hartland The Liberty League attacks Paradigm’s base. Nina and Glow sneak in the back way and release Nina’s parents. Unfortunately, when they sneak out, the fight has moved to the back. The Liberty League finally manages to beat Paradigm, but not before she uses the EMP gun on Nina. Somewhere in Pennsylvania After dinner, Dana and Jackie are accosted by the Liberty League. After a bit of a fracas, the Highwayman arrives, backed up by Damocles, Salt, Pepper and Hexfire. After some more mayhem, the MCO arrives, led by Agent Owens, and tries to arrest everyone, including the Liberty League. More fracas. One of the MCO goons kills Adonis, one of the Liberty League. Jackie and Dana escape and split up.Round and Round: Part 3 Dana takes care of urgent business and then buys a bus ticket to a town close to Rendezvous Point C. On the way, she meets and takes care of a pervert, cheering her up immensely. See also *Index for September 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline